Addicted to You
by DragonLady1919
Summary: Dana and Jace are sent on a mission by Lady Lunafreya to stop the spread of a dangerous drug known as Adrenika. However, a simple job turns out to be moe than they can chew when they discover Nifliheim is involved as well. With many enemies against them, they team up with Prince Noctis and his Crownsguard to take down the drug train before it's too late. (Ignis X OC)


_**Hello and thank you for your interest in reading! New chapters will be posted every other Sunday! Just a disclaimer, I do no town Final Fantasy XV or any of its properties. I only own my characters and the story line that goes along with them. Due to the introduction of new characters, the story will deviate from the game and Kingsglaive movies but still this fan fiction will not be spoiler free. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm not going to ask again."

Dana took a deep breath as her captors continued to tear into her with threats. Her hands were clenched in fists, waiting for the right moment to let go so she could work them out of the rope binds they were in. She sat back in her chair, giving them stone eyes and a scowl.

"I already told you I don't know anything." She narrowed her brow and stared the man directly in the eyes.

The man growled at her response and a vein in his forehead started to rise. He sent a hard slap across her cheek which sent her chair falling to the side. Dana let out a surprised gasp and hissed when her head hit the floor. The area that was hit swelled and she glared up at him. She kept her hands held into fists.

The man turned to his partner and shoved a pistol from his pocket into his chest. The grunt quickly grabbed it before he could hit him.

"Kill her," the man spat at him.

Dana cursed to herself silently.

The grunt's eyes darted to her and back at the man. He didn't give eye contact and his head sank a little, "B-But sir… Rift wants her alive."

The man's eyes turned mad with anger as he stepped closer to him causing the grunt to flinch, "I don't give a crap what he thinks! Do it!"

The grunt looked over at Dana reluctantly and back at the man. Dana figured the boy was about sixteen, maybe younger. He was too young to be involved with a gang like this one. She unclenched her fists and started to twist her hands to slide them out. Her skin burned as the ropes tore into her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making a sound, before glancing up at the two of them again.

The man raised his voice, "What's the matter?! You can't pull a simple trigger?!"

"Sir…" the grunt held the gun tighter and his voice cracked, "I can't do it sir…"

Dana could see the man's anger flare up as he raised his hand to slap the boy across the cheek. She managed to get a hand free at last. The other hand followed easily with it. While they were both distracted, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a switch blade hidden inside her bra. She flipped it open and cut off the ropes that were holding her to the chair and freed her ankles.

The boy glanced over at her and went wide eyed. The man noticed his gaze and turned to Dana. He blinked in surprise before charging forward and grabbing her by her collar. He used all his body weight to crush Dana into the wall. The air was completely knocked out of her. The man kept her pinned to the wall and started to repeatedly punch her gut. She brought her knees up, trying to kick him, but her stomach ached in pain. She brought her hands up and poked him in the eyes with her nails. He let out a wail and let her go. She collapsed to the ground, unable to stand up from the soreness in her gut. She heard a roar above her and saw the man sending a kick straight at her. It landed into her face and she fell back, her nose feeling completely crushed. Her head began to spin and the light above her felt blinding. The man reached down to grab her again before a gunshot ran out in the room. Dana was brought back from the sudden sound and stared up at the man above her, who now had a hole in his back. He fell limply, and blood quickly started to flow out of him. She pushed him off her in disgust and glanced up at shooter. The boy stared in complete shock, his hands shaking. He stared at the pistol, deathly silent.

"I… shot him…" He glanced back up at the body, his eyes only growing wider in horror.

Dana weakly stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. He flinched and stared up at her. She stared down at him with intense eyes.

"Calm down, kid. We need to get out of here."

He stared up into her eyes with a confused expression. She could tell that nothing was processing in his head from the shock. She slapped him across his cheek. He faltered to the side slightly, gripping his cheek in pain. He looked up at her again with a confused expression.

Dana took the pistol from his hand and examined it, "You're going to be deemed a traitor if you don't come with me. Plus, I need an escort to my gear. What's your name kid?"

He stared at her before glancing over at the body behind her, "J… Jace…"

She nodded her head, "Jace. I'm Dana. I need your help to find my gear and get out of here. Can I rely on you?"

Jace blinked before taking a deep breath. He noticed how the body started to release the smell of waste and he held his breath, "Yes… you can…"

He turned away from her and let her over to the door. He opened it, checked for any of the other guards patrolling around and walked forward. She followed him closely, keeping the safety on and pointing the weapon to the floor. Jace saw a guard about to round the corner and he quickly backed away. She stopped immediately. Jace examined the guard walking up towards their direction. He held his breath as he held his position. The guard kept walking before turning the opposite corner away from them. Dana watched him walk forward before Jace began moving down the hall again. She followed. Jace approached a locker and quickly put the code in silently. Dana kept a look out for anymore guards until hearing the locker click open. Jace pulled out a duffel bag and opened it for her. She bent down to examine the contents. Her black weather breaker jacket was inside. She slipped it on and took a deep breath. The jacket belonged to her father and it always gave her comfort. She searched inside and found a black case. She pulled it and opened it up. Inside were different attachable parts of a sniper rifle. She observed each part closely and nodded. Everything was in place. She sealed it shut and carried it in her hand. In the jacket right pocket was another pistol. She took it out and handed the other one back to Jace.

"Hopefully you don't have to use this."

Jace glanced at the weapon and back up at her. He reluctantly took it and sighed.

"The exit is down here. There are motorcycles parked outside. I can drive one out of here…" he glanced around to check for guards before proceeding forward. Dana followed him closely, making sure to keep an on their backside for any guards.

She gave a smug grin, "Grand theft auto is always a wonderful way to escape."

They continued to walk through the base until they found a garage. It was small with only two off-duty guards smoking. Dana slowly walked inside noticing how there were a few steps leading down to the main floor. She quietly slid down and landed on her feet, using the stairs as cover from the two men. Jace noticed her go down and followed her. Dana gazed around the room. There were six bikes parked next to each other. The garage door was sealed shut but she could see the button that opened it was right next to the door. On the opposite side of the room from their position was a tac board with all six keys for the bikes hanging. They had to act fast before someone found the dead body.

"We need the keys. Can you get them?" she asked quietly.

Jace's eyes darted over to them. He saw the two men and gulped, "Y-Yeah… I can get them."

"Quickly."

Jace took a deep breath and stood up out of his hiding space. He walked past the guard, trying to act natural. The larger of the two guards noticed him walk past and raised an eyebrow.

"Yo Jace, what're you doing down here?" the gruff man blew a puff of smoke in his direction.

Jace tried to act unaffected by it as he stared nervously at the gruff man. He cleared his throat before speaking, glancing at the tac board, "I… uh… I just was going to drive into town to grab boss' clothes from the cleaner's."

"Ain't you and the boss supposed to be with Oracle's detective chick?" the other one straightened up, narrowing his eyes doubtfully.

Jace gulped, "He sent me on this task. The girl isn't talking."

The first guy shrugged and went back to smoking his cigarette. The second guy stared at Jace suspiciously for a second before turning and taking another puff of smoke. Jace let out a silent sigh of relief and took a key off the board. He crossed in front of them to open the garage doors until the taller guy glanced back at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey. That's the boss' gun you're carrying," he hissed.

Jace froze in place and blinked. He glanced down, realizing he hadn't let go of the pistol. He glanced back at them, "Oh… this?"

The other man narrowed his eyes and put out his cigarette, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Dana cursed silently and turned the safety off her pistol. She glanced over at Jace who was turning white at the face, completely uncertain as to what to do. She stood up quickly and pointed her pistol at the men. Both saw her and tensed up.

"Hands up!" she demanded.

The large guy reached to his pocket to grab his pistol. She aimed and fired, shooting the cigarette out of his hand. Both men froze, realizing she had perfect aim.

"I was trained by some of Tembria's best sharpshooters. I suggest you stay still," she kept her eyes trained on both with her arm still, "Jace. Hurry up."

Jace blinked before realizing he had been holding his breath. He rushed to the door switch behind him. He slammed it which made the light turn green. The garage door released and ear-wrenching shriek. Dana cursed aloud, knowing that everyone in the entire building would be alerted. The two men took out their guns and started to open fire. Dana felt a bullet pierce her shoulder and she dove behind the cover of another motorcycle Jace rushed over to one of the motorcycles and put in the key, starting up the engine. He quickly ducked his body low, trying not to get shot.

"Dana!" he cried out to her.

Dana shot back a few bullets, managing to hit the shorter guy in the shin. The man fell back with a scream and stopped firing. The other man glanced at him and bent down to check if he was okay. Dana immediately got up and sprinted over to Jace. She hopped up and grabbed on behind him. Jace felt her around his chest and sent the motorcycle full speed ahead onto the dirt path. Dana held tightly to him, letting her hair flow behind her. She then noticed the sharp stinging pain in her shoulder. She needed to get the bullet out soon.

"Where are we heading off too?!" Jace shouted so that his voice could be heard over the wind.

Dana glanced back to make sure no one was following them, "Anywhere with cell reception and a shop that sells potions!"

He gave her a nod and zipped ahead.


End file.
